


what a heavenly way to die

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Party, Smut, Twerking, johnny as a frat boy, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: (...) Jaehyun has in fact been crushing on Johnny Seo for the better part of a year and a half, but still. Johnny is a natural flirt, a smooth talker with easy compliments on the tip of his tongue, but never with Jaehyun; it’s with Ten and Yuta, both eager to play along, it’s with Taeyong, who blushes like a manga character, and it’s even with Doyoung, who gives absolutely no reaction except threatening to lock him out of their apartment, but it’snever with Jaehyun. They’rebros, as painful as saying that is for Jaehyun, and the younger has long accepted that Johnny will never see him as anything more than that.johnny[11:31pm]if i don't have sex with you tonight, i'm gonna die
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 72
Kudos: 925
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	what a heavenly way to die

**Author's Note:**

> #JS07
> 
> thank you so much for the prompter -- this was an absolute joy to write. smut is not my best suit but i hope you still have fun reading it! 
> 
> the title is from troye sivan's ['what a heavenly way to die'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncoOwXNVpDc), and the songs mentioned in the fic are jason derulo's ['swalla (feat. nicki minaj & ty dolla $ign)'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGLxoKOvzu4) and mau y ricky & nicky jam's ['bota fuego'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04uQl73tTFM) (i **highly** recommend listening to the latter when said scene comes, as it helps the mood.) 
> 
> this is for johnny, who deserves to have a thousand stories written about him. it is only an honor to add one more.

There’s a rush of excitement throbbing through Jaehyun’s veins, and he can’t be sure if it’s the anticipation or the tequila shot he took fifteen minutes ago. 

It’s somewhere around 11pm on a Saturday, and he knows he’s already a little late for the party, but Lambda Phi Epsilon isn’t exactly known for punctuality and so he’s in no rush with his fingers carefully working on his hair, getting the perfect ‘carefully disheveled’ look he always aims for. Kendrick Lamar’s ‘DAMN’ is playing in the background, the bluetooth speakers obviously connected to Mark’s Spotify account, and Jaehyun can hear Ten trying to rap along from the living room, a sign that his flatmate might have taken one or two other shots by himself. 

He doesn’t blame him though -- it’s been a while since they’ve had time to go out and have fun like this, midterms and life in general kicking each and every one of their asses, and so they’re a little bit too eager to let loose tonight. Yuta and Ten have already announced their intentions of coming out tomorrow with a third of their liver lifespan left behind, Mark has wisely decided not to bring his brand new phone, and even Doyoung and Taeyong cleared their ridiculously busy schedules for monday, which is usually not a good sign. All in all, Jaehyun is certain this party is not one for any of them to come out unscathed, and it’s as exciting as it is just a little bit scary. 

Once he’s finally satisfied with his look, Jaehyun takes two steps behind and checks the whole picture;  _ this is a good one _ , he thinks as he smirks to himself. The theme of this party, as thought by the dangerous mind of Johnny Seo himself, is “After Sex”, which earned several eye rolls from their friends once announced, but proved to be a smart choice when the weather turned disgustingly hot and the dress code of “anything you would wear after sex (but pls don’t show up naked)” started looking really attractive. Of course, this is basically an excuse to thrown an underwear party without naming it underwear party, at the same time giving an out for people uncomfortable with showing up half naked (“If you tell me you get on a Pikachu kigurumi after sex, hey, who am I to prove otherwise?” Johnny explained.), but it’s not like anyone expects the classiest themes when it comes to mixers, not when it’s all an excuse to get drunk and make out anyways.

Jaehyun himself is wearing black Emporio Armani boxer briefs, the fabric soft like a second skin, making his ass look perky and round (he spent $45 on those just for this party, so someone better appreciate them), paired with a slightly oversized white shirt he borrowed from Johnny (it should be embarrassing for a sophomore in college not to own a single dress shirt, but he figures he has time) carelessly buttoned up so that a little cleavage and a single slit of his happy trail are showing. It’s not the most creative set up, he knows, but that’s not the point: doing a little twirl in front of the mirror, Jaehyun is aware the outfit makes him look good enough to eat, and just the thought brings a shiver through his body. 

He grabs his phone, ignoring all the unanswered texts and opening the camera app to take a few good mirror selfies. He knows once they get to the part pictures are strictly forbidden to make sure people are more comfortable, so he figures he should register as much as he can now. Once he’s done, he picks his two favorites (one from the front and one from the back) and sends it to their group chat just for good measure, fishing for a few compliments that’ll boost his confidence. 

**me  
** **[11:26pm]  
** (2 pictures attached)  
🤭

**markles  
[11:27pm]**   
holy fuck jaehyun

**yongie  
** **[11:28pm]  
** FAOERIFAOERIFJAOEFRF  
BEST BOI PRETTIEST BOI

**doie  
** **[11:28pm]  
** Why Jaehyun Is The Hottest Person In Our Group: An Essay by Kim Doyoung

**me  
** **[11:29pm]  
** ERFBAOERFAERIFAERF  
YOU GUYS 🥺🥺🥺

**johnny  
** **[11:31pm]  
** if i don't have sex with you tonight, i'm gonna die 

**yongie  
** **[11:32pm]  
** ??!??!  
😮😮😮

**doie  
** **[11:32pm]  
** then perish

**nakamoto  
** **[11:33pm]  
** Noo don't die you're so sexy Haha

Jaehyun blankly stares at his phone screen, fingers hovering over the keyboard with no idea how he’s supposed to react to what he just read. There’s no one else in the room with him and yet he can feel his face get warm, all the bravado from five minutes ago suddenly making way for nervous flutter in his stomach like a teenager that just got hit on by his crush. 

Which he figures it’s half true, considering Jaehyun has in fact been crushing on Johnny Seo for the better part of a year and a half, but still. Johnny is a natural flirt, a smooth talker with easy compliments on the tip of his tongue, but never with Jaehyun; it’s with Ten and Yuta, both eager to play along, it’s with Taeyong, who blushes like a manga character, and it’s even with Doyoung, who gives absolutely no reaction except threatening to lock him out of their apartment, but it’s  _ never with Jaehyun _ . They’re  _ bros _ , as painful as saying that is for Jaehyun, and the younger has long accepted that Johnny will never see him as anything more than that. 

But this message, this was clearly flirting; hell, this was  _ more  _ than flirting, and there isn’t many convincing ways Johnny could play it off as anything other than that. Jaehyun might be confused and overall flustered, but his dick twitches in interest at the thought of doing anything of the sorts with the man he has dirty dreams about every other week, and Jaehyun is typing before he can think about it. 

**me  
** **[11:35pm]  
** 😳😳😳  
now we can’t have that, can we?

He locks his phone and comes out of his bedroom, taking the three steps necessary out into the living room, where Ten stares at his phone like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. He glances at Jaehyun, then at the screen again, then at Jaehyun one last time before he starts cackling in laughter. 

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.” He says in between wheezes. “Who knew all it’d take for you to finally get Johnny’s attention would be show off your pretty butt?” 

Jaehyun groans, knowing he still looks flushed. “He’s probably drunk off his ass right now, and will forget he even said anything in half an hour.” 

“Uh,  _ no. _ ” Ten grins. “You know Johnny doesn’t get this drunk when it’s their party, not this early.” 

Jaehyun has no good answer to that, because it’s true; as the Social Chair for Lambda Phi Epsilon, Johnny’s somehow responsible for the success of their mixers, and after a few occasions where he was the one getting on social probation, he decided it’s better to take it slow when it’s his frat throwing the party. 

“Whatever.” He intelligently says instead, moving to their coffee table where the tequila is. “I need another shot,” 

Mark comes out of his own room ten minutes later, reassuring Donghyuck on the phone that  _ no, he’s not bringing his phone  _ and that  _ yes, he’ll crash at the house if he needs to _ . It’s cute, how even as a freshman he still manages to maintain a great relationship with his high school senior boyfriend, especially when physical distance and lack of trust manages to destroy more than half of high school sweethearts on the first few months of college, and it reminds Jaehyun he should probably visit Donghyuck soon, like he promised a month ago. 

Once the youngest finally hangs up the call, he sets Jaehyun with the most serious of stares. “If you fuck my brother, please do it at his place. I don’t need my apartment to be soiled like that.”

Ten falls back on the couch with laughter, the red robe he’s wearing luckily made of silk so it doesn’t wrinkle with how he’s shaking. Jaehyun throws a cushion in his direction, and decides to completely ignore Mark’s statement before he combusts into himself. 

“Are we getting an Uber?” He asks instead. 

“I think so.” Mark says, though his eyes are still narrowed in suspicion. “Doyoung probably got a ride with Johnny and Taeyong might walk there since it’s so close. Or we could take the shuttle, up to you.”

“Nooo, no shuttle.” Ten seems to sober up from his ‘laughing at Jaehyun’s expense’ moment to voice his opinion. “It’ll take half an hour to get there and we’re already late.” 

“Alright, Uber it is.” Jaehyun says, already opening the app. 

Their Uber driver doesn’t know how to properly navigate on campus, and though Jaehyun and Ten argue to give their own opinions on what the fastest way is, they end up getting there in twenty minutes anyway. 

The LFE mansion is hard to miss; not only it’s huge, one of the biggest on the street due to being the first fraternity to establish themselves on campus, it’s also the only one holding a party on greek row. Such a sight used to be a rarity, but is becoming more and more common lately, all thanks to Johnny: before, it was common to see various frats throwing parties on the same night, practically competing against each other, but Johnny made his goal to convince every other Social Chair on campus to end such practice, and try their best not to have too many overlaps during the year. When it came down to it, it only hurt attendance and created chaos, which resulted in some dangerous situations the previous year, and the smug feeling of having a better party than your neighbor wasn’t worth paying damage fees to the university. After much effort, the boards are trying out keeping parties to one or two per night with the obvious exception of Greek Week, and it seems to be working, much to Johnny’s pride. 

It seems Lucas is on door duty, and he’s probably the only person in the world who could smile so brightly while on the shittiest job at the party. When he notices Ten approaching, ahead of Mark and Jaehyun, he stretches his arms widely and watches as the older practically jumps on them. 

“Tennie!” He exclaims happily, putting him down. “Johnny didn’t say you were coming!”

“Because he knew you would whine about having door duty for most of the night otherwise.” The thai grins. 

Lucas pouts, knowing it to be true; the younger is always eager to hang out with Ten throughout the entire night, knowing it to be a guarantee of having a good time. Johnny always teases him for it, says he’s like an overgrown puppy following his owner, but Jaehyun suspects he wishes he had someone to look at him bright eyed like that.    
  
The mansion is bathed in low light, and people in various states of undress dance and mingle around everywhere Jaehyun looks. It’s packed, as these parties tend to be, but it’s fascinating to see Ten make his way through everyone with the ease of a cat, squeezing himself in between hunks and sorority girls with a charming smile and getting them to the kitchen. Jaehyun’s hand is already itching for a drink to hold on to -- he doesn’t plan on getting fucked up tonight, but there’s no harm in the pleasantly tipsy state that gets to all the right (wrong) decisions. 

The hallway to the kitchen is littered with couples making out against the walls, and Mark makes a disgusted noise when he recognizes people from his classes. The song changes to Swalla as soon as they make it to the spacious kitchen; usually kept neat and organized by the housekeeper, there’s now obnoxious amounts of beer cans and at least two different kinds of Jungle Juice in the large island.    
  
Jaehyun reaches for a can without even thinking about it, and cringes when he sees Ten filling his cup with the suspicious red substance. “You sure you trust that? We have no idea who made it.”   
  
“I wanna get drunk.” Ten whines. “And there’s no way I’m doing that with this cheap ass beer. Where’s Johnny with the good stuff anyway?”   
  
By  _ good stuff _ Ten means the Tequila shots Johnny sneaks them before everyone else gets their hands on it, but Jaehyun is too distracted by the fact that somehow just the  _ idea  _ of seeing Johnny flipped something on his stomach. 

“I think I last saw him outside talking to Yuta,” They hear a familiar voice, and Jaehyun tries not to snort at how fast Ten can whip his head around. “But I bet he’ll make his way in as soon as he hears you’re here.”    
  
Kun looks great -- he has a dark blue silk pajama set, the top two buttons undone, classy but still sexy. It suits him, especially with the measured way he’s looking at Ten, like he can’t decide if he wants to eat or destroy him. Maybe both.    
  
“ _ Kunkun _ .” Ten draws, voice dangerously sweet. “What a surprise to see you here.”   
  
Kun raises his eyebrows. “Hardly, I’d imagine. We’ve met in every one of these in the last year.”

“Aww, it’s sweet that you remember.” Ten coos. “But I meant this one specific. I figured you wouldn’t get the theme, considering.”   
  
Jaehyun knows where this is going, Mark knows where this is going, Kun probably knows it too with the way his eye twitches in annoyance. The chinese still bites into it, because he’s  _ Kun _ , and this is  _ Ten _ , and this is what they do. 

“Considering what?”   


Ten steps closer, and whispers conspiratorially. “That you’re you know, a  _ virgin _ .” 

The tips of Kun’s ears are red, though more in irritation than embarrassment -- they all know he’s not actually a virgin, not when he and Sicheng were on and off for a while last year. Ten just likes saying it to get a rise out of rise out of him. 

He composes himself, steps closer too to gain the slight height advantage he holds on Ten.

“You know, I’m starting to think that’s a kink of yours, Tennie.” Kun smirks. “Corrupting me, or something?” 

Mark chokes on his beer and starts coughing, and Jaehyun bites the inside of his cheek as not to laugh. They watch as a cat-like grin takes over Ten’s face, slow and alluring, as he steps back and sips on his cup again.    
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, Qian.”

As entertaining as it is watching Ten and Kun play their sexually loaded game of cat and mouse, Jaehyun gets distracted by how his now empty cup of beer. He goes to get his refill and notices there’s a group of girls staring at him and giggling away; he nods at them, charming and polite, and decides he should probably suggest they make the rounds when he comes back. 

He doesn’t need to look twice to recognize Johnny standing with his friends, and his heart stutters weakly on his chest. His hair is longer, enough so that it reaches his eyes and he constantly needs to runs his fingers through it to bring it back, and he laughs easy at something Mark said. Most importantly, he’s  _ shirtless _ , wearing only sweatpants that hang low on his hips, and Jaehyun sort of wants to die in that large and lean chest. 

More than a year of practice in hiding his infatuation don’t go to waste, as Jaehyun wears a casual smile and approaches the group once again. His gaze inevitably meets the older’s, and he doesn’t let himself look affected. 

Johnny has no such qualms -- he shamelessly checks out Jaehyun, eyes that darken immediately.

_ Oh, ok.  _ Jaehyun thinks.  _ This is a thing, apparently.  _

His gaze is so heavy Jaehyun feels like he needs to defuse it somehow, so despite knowing his ears and cheeks must be turning tratoriously red, he grins straight at his friend. “I’m pretty sure being shirtless at this part is a safety hazard, Johnny.” 

The older laughs. “Yeah, but only for your heart Jaehyunnie.”

“Dude,  _ no _ .” Mark immediately groans, while Kun makes a face and Ten can’t stop laughing. Jaehyun, on the other hand, only feels himself blush further because he did not come prepared to flirt with Johnny like this and now that it’s happening he’s starting to think it’s a little too much for him. 

He’s saved by Doyoung approaching them, cheeks so red Jaehyun doesn’t need to hear a word before he knows his friend is already more than tipsy. He dramatically shakes his head looking at Jaehyun’s outfit.

“I don’t know if I want to show you off or hide you from all these creeps staring at my  _ baby _ .”   
  
Jaehyun rolls his eyes -- his friend always gets like this, protective and sappy over him whenever he’s drunk.    
  
“There’s no one staring at me, Doie.” Jaehyun appeases the drunk. “You don’t have to do either.”   
  
Ten snorts. “Johnny is staring at you  _ right now _ .”   
  
Jaehyun blushes and gets too embarrassed to actually check for himself, but he knows it’s probably true. He can feel the way the older’s eyes haven’t left him for a second since he showed up. 

He changes the subject. “Where’s Taeyong?”    
  
Doyoung pouts, and Johnny snorts. “ _ I don’t know _ . We were just talking and puff, he was gone. I think--”

“Hey guys, have you seen Doyou-- oh, he’s here.” They hear a frantic Taeyong show up and then sighs, relieved. He slaps their friend across the chest. “Don’t go missing like that again, asshole. I thought I would find you passed out somewhere.”   
  
“I’m not that drunk, Taeyong.” Doyoung pouts even further, and Jaehyun has to step in Johnny’s feet to stop him from snickering when the younger could listen -- a drunk Doyoung is hard, but an drunk  _ and upset _ Doyoung? That ruins nights.

They make their way to the large backside porch to drink and talk while Doyoung gets some fresh air, and even if it’s a little packed they still make a small space for themselves on one corner. Jaehyun hoists himself up on the banister and Johnny slides right next to him, until Jaehyun can feel the heat from his arm on his bare thighs. 

There's time for the beer to kick in by catching up on how the last few days have been, and Jaehyun finds himself relaxing out of his strung nerves from before. It’s easy being with his friends, and it’s even easy being with Johnny, who’s a comforting presence on his side adding his dumb jokes and getting him re-fills without Jaehyun even needing to ask. Yuta arrives not-fashionably late and with suspiciously fucked-out hair, but refuses to spill with a grin and a “I don’t kiss and tell’, so Ten just hands him some Jungle Juice and starts counting the minutes until he’s drunkenly announcing it to the seven winds. 

At some point a guy Jaehyun recognizes as the Standards for Johnny’s frat comes and steals him away, and then the older doesn’t come back for quite some time. Mark has slipped away to talk to his other friends (how he didn’t pledge for a frat is still a mystery to Jaehyun, because he fits right in), and Ten is just drunk enough to lose interest in any conversation that doesn’t involve innuendos and Qian Kun. 

Jaehyun is just getting bored and a little antsy, debating going to the dance floor and finding someone to grind against -- it wouldn’t be exactly satisfying, but it would be better than sitting here and wasting how cute he looks. He tells himself Johnny has five more minutes to show up or he’ll do it, but right at the second one, the older walks outside the house again and scans the porch immediately looking for someone; when his eyes find Jaehyun, he  _ beams _ , and any thought of spending the night away from this man flies right out of the younger’s mind. 

“Hey, everything ok? You were gone for a while.” Jaehyun asks as Johnny approaches and stops in front of him, not quite in between his legs but  _ almost _ . 

Johnny shakes his head. “Nah, just my little being stupid, but I already dealt with it. I’m all yours now.”   
  
Jaehyun grins at the flirtatious remark, now just inebriated enough to be less shy to the situation. He swirls the beer sitting on his cup and then tips it back, cringing at the terrible taste. “You want to go dance?”

Jaehyun holds Johnny hand as he slides into the improvised dance floor, and smiles lazily when Johnny presses close.    
  
He feels his mind going blank with the way the music thumps around them and the light hits Johnny’s face because shit,  _ this Jaehyun can do _ . The younger has been on his toes all night with Johnny, off his axis and catching up to all the flirting, but letting himself go with a boy on the dance floor? He holds Johnny’s gaze and opens two more buttons from his shirt, running a hand through his hair and smirking at the way Johnny licks his lips, shaking his head.    
  
Jaehyun just tilts his head back and lets himself go.

He doesn’t know for how long they dance together, but Johnny only gets closer with every song and it’s not like the younger is complaining at all. He preens when he feels hot hands holding onto his waist, and they’re pressed so close Jaehyun can smell the expensive cologne --- his minds reels just from the thought of pressing his face into that collarbone and inhaling it. 

He doesn’t know who’s handling the playlist tonight, but he’s impressed -- these parties never tend to stray from the same fifteen hip-hop songs that play on repeat on the radio, and yet, there’s been some welcome variation tonight. When the calm and sexy beats to ‘Bota Fuego’ starts playing Jaehyun feels his entire skin heat up, and he thinks he’s having an out of body experience when he pulls away enough to close his eyes and start moving his hips. 

Jaehyun has half a mind to be self-conscious of everyone else he knows in this house watching him like this, but he’s a little drunk and feeling so fucking good, he can’t care too much. He spins his hips to the slow rhythm of the song, feeling Johnny’s heavy gaze on him, and once he has his back against his friend, starts twerking sensually to the whispered spanish words.    
  
The borrowed shirt rides up the small of his back as he bends forward, and he knows his ass must be in full show now as he moves it up and down, riding it to the music. He’s never done this outside the gay club he goes with Ten sometimes, but he knows even if his ass is not much, it must be quite a view from behind. 

His thoughts are only confirmed when he feels Johnny press up against him, just enough that it’s almost a question. Jaehyun only smirks at him over his shoulders, before pushing back and giving it an obvious twerk that now becomes a grind. Johnny’s hands become more certain as he moves too, and soon they’re dancing in their own little world like nobody’s watching. 

Jaehyun presses his back fully against Johnny, the heat from the man's naked chest against his shirt almost suffocating, but the way Johnny’s hands hold him down against him with almost possessive strength… Jaehyun’s one sane thought away from jumping him in front of everyone.

When the song ends Johnny leans down to speak directly in Jaehyun’s ear, bringing chills to his entire body. “Want to get something to drink?”

_ No, I want choke on your dick _ , Jaehyun thinks, but instead smiles. “Sure.” 

Johnny intertwines his fingers and leads them this time, back to the kitchen. The moment they leave the room Jaehyun starts to breath better, and he realizes how hot it must have been if he thinks the rest of the house, very much still packed, is refreshing. 

When they make it to the kitchen, all of their friends are there, shouting over each other in preparations of something Jaehyun can recognize way too well. Ten grins knowingly at him the moment he catches his eye.

“Glad to know you could take a break on twerking on Johnny’s dick to join us.”    
  
Jaehyun blushes immediately, his bravado from earlier fading from his friends hooting. Johnny presses behind him, changing the topic to save them the embarrassment. “Are you doing body shots?”

“Damn right we are.” Yuta grins, hoisting himself on the large island and pulling his shirt of his head. “C’mon, let’s get this started.”

Taeyong is the one who volunteers licking salt off Yuta’s collarbones, but it’s all common pratice enough that it's not as big of a deal anymore -- just fun between friends, as they’ve all done shots of each other at some point, some more daring than others. It’s still fun though, watching Doyoung get cursed out as he bites Taeyong nipple after licking all of it, only to find his own lip bitten to blood when he tries to take the lime from the older’s mouth. 

Johnny doesn’t leave Jaehyun’s side, and at some point the younger finds himself leaning against his chest as Johnny rests his chin on his shoulder. Taeyong has been doing kissy face motions at them for the last ten minutes, and Jaehyun is doing his best to ignore it. 

Ten is leaning down to put salt in Mark’s belly button when Jaehyun catches it -- the two splotches of red right on his collaborne, usually hidden by the robe. He grins, and turns his head to whisper to Johnny. “How much you want to bet that’s Kun’s handiwork?”

Johnny furrows his eyebrows cutely at first, confused, but laughs when he catches it -- open and wide, with eyes that scrunch up way too preciously. “I’m not willing to bet anything. I thought it would have happened  _ months  _ ago.”

Ten catches them looking and looks down, noticing how his robe have shifted -- he fixes it, and rolls his eyes at the way they’re both snickering at him.    
  
“Jaehyun, you’re next!” The thai boy announces. 

Jaehyun goes up, fully unbuttoning his shirt now so that he can lay down on his elbows. He feels a little exposed like this, his friends and a bunch of random strangers in the kitchen looking at him on his boxers, but puts on a brave face as it’ll be over soon enough. 

“What are you standing there for, Chicago?” Yuta asks, Johnny still leaning against the nearest wall where Jaehyun left him. “Come here, this one is yours.”

Johnny rolls his eyes but comes over anyway, and if Jaehyun felt nervous, now he thinks his stomach just turned on itself. Ten puts a hand on his chest to get him to fully lay down, and to the older’s incoming worry,  _ winks _ . 

The tequila short gets handed to Johnny and Jaehyun bites into the lime before Ten has the chance to start pouring the salt. He can’t see laying down like so he gets on his elbows again despite Ten’s protests, and sees his best friend pouring a line of salt right over the bulge of his dick. 

“Ten!” Jaehyun protests, blushing. 

“What?” He asks, innocently. “Do you not want to? I can pick another place.”

But Jaehyun commits the mistake of catching Johnny’s eyes -- the older is red all over his face and neck, but his eyes… 

Jaehyun sighs, and Ten smirks, finishing the line. 

Everyone in the kitchen, their friends or not, is ready to watch the Social Chair of Lambda Phi Epsilon lick another guy’s dick, hooting all around. Johnny finds a comfortable position with a knee in between Jaehyun’s legs, and exchanges one less loaded look before, as slowly as he possibly can and likely as a payback from earlier, lets his warm tongue press flat against the bulge of Jaehyun’s boxers. It’s nasty, the salt absolving on his tongue as he lets his warm saliva wet the fabric and reach straight into the younger’s dick, and Jaehyun fights a whine on his throat as his pulse quickens on his ears. He purses his lips to one small suck at the end, and the younger watches helplessly while his dick twitches and Johnny feels it right against him tongue.    


They stare into each other’s eyes when Johnny takes the lime and drinks the shot, and even with the knowledge that everyone is screaming around them, Jaehyun ears are ringing. 

He thinks he understands Johnny now. He will die if he doesn’t fuck this guy tonight. 

Johnny helps him off the counter as a gentleman move, and Jaehyun is thankful if only because he doesn't trust the strenght of his legs right now. He grips on his friend’s hand tightly, and when he pulls him away two minutes later as the attention turns to Ten refusing to let Kun have a shot off of Doyoung, Johnny doesn’t even need to ask. 

Jaehyun finds himself pressed against the wall of the darkly lit hallway 30 seconds later, and Johnny’s mouth claims his like a thirsty man on a desert.    
  
It’s nothing if not frantic -- Johnny shoves his tongue down Jaehyun throat, gives him no chance to think before his mind is being wiped blank from the way he’s being thoroughly kissed. The taller man wraps both arms around his waist and presses him closer, and if Jaehyun was already getting hard at the stimulation earlier, having their crotches pressed up together like this won’t help -- he moans out so, and Johnny only pushes him harder against the wall, biting and sucking his lower lip with enthusiasm. 

There’s a small part of Jaehyun’s mind that worries for his infatuated heart, beating like he just ran a marathon; he has no idea what this means for Johnny, when the older decided he was attracted enough to Jaehyun to want something like this. But with the way Johnny’s large hand cups his entire asscheek and gives it a squeeze, he decides he’ll worry about that later. For right now, he whines into the older mouth, encouraging him to do it again, and this time the grip is so hard, it  _ throbs  _ when Johnny lets go. 

He wants to whine when he feels the hand slide down, but his mouth is too busy to do so and soon enough, he feels Johnny hold onto the back of his thigh and hoist the leg up. Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate in doing what’s asked of him, circling the leg around the taller’s waist so that the friction is  _ just right _ . He has no idea if there’s other people in the hallway watching this display, but he couldn’t care less as Johnny’s grinds against his dick and Jaehyun nearly hits his head in the wall, throwing it back. 

Johnny bites into his neck and collarbone as they grind against each other, and it’s Jaehyun who chases his lips again, the only way to shut himself up from whining out. Johnny is  _ so good  _ at this, at kissing him dumb and moving his hips just right, that Jaehyun starts considering the possibility of getting off like this, as they make out and hump each other on publick like teenagers. 

He’s well aware of how hard both of them are when Johnny pulls away, breathless at last. They stare at each other for a few tense seconds before Jaehyun grins, and then Johnny laughs and lets his leg go, and they’re both laughing and catching their breath. 

“Do you want to go up?” Johnny asks, voice rough. “Taeyong’s room is unlocked.”

“How am I supposed to hide my hard-on on boxer briefs all the way upstarts?” Jaehyun pouts, heart hammering at the fact that  _ fuck, this is actually hapenning _ . 

Johnny laughs, pecks him on the lips again and pulls away before Jaehyun can turn into something else again. “Just back hug me. We’ll sneak away really quick.” 

“Sure you don’t just want to feel my dick against your ass?” Jaehyun teases. 

“Thought that was you all night dude.” Johnny teases right back. “Rubbing yourself all over me.”

Jaehyun hugs him anyway, though he playfully bites on Johnny’s back muscle as revenge for the comment. 

(Johnny’s ass does feel quite plush on his dick, Jaehyun is not gonna lie. It’s certainly doing nothing to help his boner go away.)

Luckily, it’s late enough that everyone is too drunk to notice them sneaking to the stairs and upstairs. The first floor still has people around, looking for bathrooms or making out, but the second is more empty and by the time they come up to the third, where the executive board room’s are, it’s almost silent except for a few people inside their own rooms having their own fun. 

Taeyong’s room is the last on the hallway, and Jaehyun realizes he’s never actually been inside it -- it looks neat and organized, much like Taeyong, with a queen size bed Jaehyun could only  _ dream  _ to have in his room. 

He’s looking around the pictures of all of them in the wall when he feels Johnny hug him, pressing kisses on his shoulders and neck. “Forgotten me already?”

Jaehyun hums, tilting his head to give him more space. Johnny sucks in a way that will surely leave a hickey in a place  _ very  _ hard to hide. “Needy much?”

Johnny  _ whines _ , and Jaehyun is trying not to be too sappy over the man he’ll probably see naked in about a minute, but it’s just the sort of thing that reminds him that this  _ Johnny _ , who he likes, and the thought makes him want to melt into a puddle. 

“You teased me all night before you even got here! I’m allowed to be little needy.” 

Jaehyun laughs, and kisses him again. Johnny sneaks his fingers on the waistband of his underwear, and Jaehyun gets the message, trying his best to take it off without breaking the kiss -- a fruitless attempt that gets him to trip and fall against Johnny, who catches him with a cackle. 

They pull away enough for him to do it properly, and Johnny takes the opportunity to do the same. Jaehyun watches as the older pulls down sweatpants and underwear at once, and his mouth waters when he sees the thick and long dick curl against his stomach; Jaehyun had always known Johnny was big, it’s a running joke on their group, but seeing it for real and knowing it’ll be in him soon enough…

He presses forward to Johnny into a kiss, so much strength that Johnny stumbles back two steps, and sneaks a hand to jerk him off. Johnny moans into the kiss but doesn’t stop him, lets Jaehyun have his fill, but spins them around to walk Jaehyun backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. 

Jaehyun climbs into the bed, and Johnny keeps guiding him so that he has his back against the headboard. He lays himself down in between Jaehyun’s legs, their dicks lined up once again, and they make out for a while, lazily humping against each other. 

Not every partner Jaehyun has had in bed appreciated how loud he is during sex, but Johnny doesn’t seem the least bothered by it -- he only kisses more intensely when Jaehyun moans, or smiles when he hears the small whimpers a few bites on his neck can get. Jaehyun’s mind is high with how amazing he feels, and he almost misses Johnny asking him a question. 

“Can I suck you off?”

“Huh?” He asks dumbly. 

“Dude,” Johnny chuckles. “I want to suck your dick.”

And yeah, Jaehyun might’ve been wrong. Perhaps he is going to die  _ having  _ sex with Johnny. 

He nods hasty and Johnny snickers, giving him one less peck before moving the kisses down his chest and stomach until they reach Jaehyun’s pink, hard dick. 

“You have a very cute dick, Jae.” Johnny says, and the younger snorts.

“That’s  _ not  _ a good compli--  _ oh my god. _ ”

Now, Jaehyun considers himself good at sucking dick. He’s done it enough to know what most people like, and he can sense sensitive spots like no one else. The one thing he can’t do, however, it’s deep throat -- he’s tried a million times, but it only makes him feel sick and no one wants that. 

Johnny, however, must have no gag reflex, because after two bobs, he takes Jaehyun’s entire dick down to hit the back of his throat, and holds himself there for the three most incredible seconds of Jaehyun’s life. The younger only breaths when he sees him pull back, a little red on the cheek, but licking around the head not two seconds later. 

“What the fuck, Johnny.” Jaehyun whines. 

The older only smirks at him, and the view itself gets a moan out of him -- Johnny’s long fringe is slick with sweat, his eyes half lidded and the way his plush lips wrap around the tip to have his tongue swirl around it… Jaehyun doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get off to anything else ever again. 

He keeps going with enthusiasm, taking it all the way twice more before he decides to change his focus and lick long stripes through the entire member. Jaehyun pants whimpers throughout the entire thing, but the moment Johnny sucks one of his balls into his mouth, Jaehyun nearly  _ screams _ . 

It’s so fucking dirty, watching the way he sloppily takes it with saliva dripping down his chin, and it’s even worst when he remember this is  _ Johnny _ . The same guy who  _ pats his back _ after hugs sometimes, like they’re straight white bros. 

His stomach is already tight, on the edge of coming for the last minute five minutes, and Jaehyun starts feeling hot with the shirt he’s still wearing. He moves to take it off, but the moment Johnny catches it, he pulls off. 

“Don’t.” He says, definitively. “I wanna see you wear my shirt while you ride me.”   
  
And that’s what does it -- Jaehyun’s back arches off the bed, his mouth opening in a high pitched moan and spurts of white cum falling all over Johnny’s cheeks and hair. 

The older strokes him through it, and doesn’t seem bothered by how he’s getting himself covered in jizz; instead, when Jaehyun falls back into the pillows, panting, he sneaks a hand on his chest and brings it to his lips. “You need to eat more fruit, Jae.”

Jaehyun laughs. “Shut the fuck up and come here.”

It’s only been minutes but Jaehyun already misses the kissing, so he doesn’t hesitate in pulling Johnny into another one. Their legs tangle, rolling on the bed, and soon enough Johnny is the one who finds himself with his back to the bed, Jaehyun over him. 

They separate just enough for Johnny to settle more comfortably against the pillows on the headboard, and Jaehyun sits on his friend’s lap like it’s his own personal throne. It feels more intimate like this, their entire naked bodies so close against each other, and the feeling is only amplified by how sensually Johnny is kissing him -- no longer rushed, only the passion and near curiosity of finding out what unveils Jae. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so,” Johnny kisses him. “Fucking,” He does it again. “Long.”

Jaehyun’s heart flutters traitorously, and he gives a dismissive laugh. “Yeah, all of  _ six hours _ .”

There’s a silence after that, and Jaehyun is confused until Johnny laughs -- tight and so obviously fake. “Yeah, yeah, hahaha..”

Jaehyun inhales deeply, looking for the older’s eyes. “Johnny.”

Johnny doesn’t want to look at him, so Jaehyun grinds his hips down. “That’s not fair!”

“Johnny,” He repeats, and this time Johnny looks at him, so vulnerable. “How long did you actually mean?”

Johnny’s voice is small. “More like, uh, two years. Give or take.”

Jaehyun eyes widen as he almost shouts. “Two years?!”

The older winces, clearly nervous and embarrassed. It’s the first time the entire night Jaehyun has seen him without the outside layer of confidence, and right now he looks so anxious the younger has to think carefully through his own feelings to find the right words. 

“Why did it take you so long to say something?” He asks. His hand looks for Johnny’s, and their fingers intertwine, giving the older some comfort. 

Johnny shrugs. “I just never thought you’d see me like that. We were already bros and you were hooking up with girls and guys that looked nothing like me and I was like, there’s no way. Taeyong was the only one who knew, and even he wasn’t sure if you’d be interested at first. Then this year he started pestering me about confessing, but I thought it was already too late.”

Jaehyun smiles at that -- a year ago was when he told Taeyong of  _ his  _ crush, so it made sense he would try and get Johnny to say something. “What changed tonight?”

Johnny chuckles at that. “I just saw your picture and I knew that if I didn’t fuck you, someone would. I sent that expecting you to play it off and I would think _ well, at least I tried _ , but then you flirted back and I thought I had at least a fighting chance.” 

Jaehyun’s can’t decide if he wants to laugh or to kiss Johnny, so he does both. At the same time. 

Johnny’s confused, but he kisses back, hesitantly so. Jaehyun pulls away, but the smile on his face is so wide he knows his dimples have never been deeper. 

“Johnny, you’ve always had more than a fighting chance. Well, maybe not always, more like a little over a year, but yeah. I’ve been crushing on you, embarassingly so I shall add, so don’t mind me as I process how stupid we’ve both been to not been doing this much earlier.”

Johnny’s eyes widen, and Jaehyun’s heart melts at the look of surprise and elation that takes his face. “Dude. You’re not fucking with me, are you?”

“Well.” Jaehyun grins, grinding down again on the hard dick Johnny seems to have forgotten. He’s almost amused at how all the nerves didn’t manage to soft him down. “I _ am  _ fucking you, but not about this.”

The kiss Johnny pulls him is nearly all tongue and giggles, no technique behind, but they couldn’t care less with the way they’re high off giddiness. 

“Do you want to prep me?” He asks against Johnny’s lips, and giggles at how eagerly the older nods. He slides off the older’s lap to turn around, bending over and presenting his hole while Johnny gets up to rummage through Taeyong’s drawers.

“C’mon Tae, I know you have lube somewhere.” He says mindlessly, closing drawer after drawer. “Where is it you little-- ah! Found it!”

Jaehyun is watching over his shoulder when Johnny grabs a bottle of lube and a condom, and feels himself flush at the way the older gulps when he comebacks and sees his ass like that. 

“You don’t need to spend too much time on it.” Jaehyun says carelessly. “I fucked myself in the shower this morning so I’m still a little loose.”

Johnny smiles a little at that. “Yeah? What were you thinking about?”

Jaehyun knows what he’s fishing for, and gives it anyway. It’s the truth. “You, as always.”

Johnny squeezes the lube directly into Jaehyun’s hole, caring little for how the younger cringes at the cold feeling. “You think a lot about me to get off?”

Jaehyun can’t answer before he feels a single finger circling his rim and penetrating it right after. “A-all the time. You’re so fucking  _ hot,  _ dude. Always wanted you to fuck me.”

Johnny doesn’t play around when he realizes a single digit isn’t doing much, and pulls off to squeeze in the second right away. “I jacked off thinking about you so many times,  _ shit _ . If I’m hot then you must know you’re the single most attractive person I’ve ever met, Jaehyun.”   
  
The praise makes Jaehyun preen, as does the fingers rubbing his insides as Johnny scissors him quickly and efficiently. He doesn’t seem to be purposely looking for Jaehyun’s prostate, but finds it anyway when he watches the younger’s thighs tremble. He rubs circles into it, not too rough as to not make Jaehyun cum again so soon, but enough that he’s panting. “Are you feeling good, Jaehyunnie?”

“Y-you’re so fucking good at this, fuck you.” Jaehyun whines instead. “Keep going.”

Johnny laughs, pulling away and squeezing even more lube so that he can get three fingers inside. Jaehyun finally starts feeling the stretch, but knowing Johnny’s thicker than his usual dildo, this is necessary. Johnny is more patient this time, drags it out more as to not hurt him, but it only makes the stimulation that much more torturing, and soon enough Jaehyun starts to get a little desperate. 

“Johnny, that’s enough.” He whines. “I don’t want to cum before you get inside me.”

The older gives it a few more petulant pumps to his fingers before pulling them off completely, rubbing on Jaehyun’s stretched rim. “You’re so wide now, shit. So ready for my dick.”   
  
He sits against the board, opening the condom and rolling it onto his dick in record speed. Jaehyun’s breath is shallow, watching the man of his dreams sitting like that -- thick thighs, dick hard and oozing precum, and eyes that won’t blink away from him. 

Despite their impatience, Jaehyun takes his time -- the shirt is only holding on by one shoulder as he holds Johnny dick and slowly, with his eyes closed, sinks down on it. Johnny lets out a choked out noise and grabs onto Jaehyun’s hips as he takes half of it, before pulling up and bouncing down with more strength, getting it all inside. 

Jaehyun has never felt as full in his life. He’s taken big dicks before, but none of them have come close to making him feel as stuffed as he is right now -- he’s half delirious enough to think he can feel Johnny at his throat. His thighs keeps twitching as he inhales and exhales deeply, trying to ground himself. 

He can’t tell if Johnny’s sweet nothings are helping or nothing. “Look at you, taking it so well Jae. Seating on it like it’s part of you. So pretty hanging off my dick.”

It takes a few minutes of adjusting, but Jaehyun finally starts to move; slowly at first, building his own rhythm, and once the drag doesn’t feel as overwhelming, his muscles relax and his hips start doing most of the work. He alternates bouncing up and down, fast and slow, with grinding down and moving his hips balls deep -- Johnny’s hands never leave his hips, grip strong enough to leave bruises, but he lets Jaehyun take complete control of it. 

“F-fuck, Jae, just like that.” He moans. “F-faster.”

Jaehyun rides Johnny as he never never done in his life, almost childish determination in giving him the best fuck of his life. He knows neither of them will last long, not with everything they’ve done so far, so he decides to amp it up -- the hands that were previously at his sides move to get support in Johnny’s chest, and with the new leverage, his hips bounce faster and harder. 

Their moans mix with each other to a symphony of obscenities, and there’s no way the other people on this floor aren’t hearing this now. Jaehyun’s thighs burn from the effort but he refuses to stop before Johnny comes, so instead he takes the fingers on the olders chest and almost without thinking about, pinch both of his nipples at the same time. 

Johnny lets out a choked scream and without warning, Jaehyun sees his body seize up and feels the way he gets warmed up from the inside, even through the condom. He keeps grinding down, dragging Johnny though his orgasm and chasing his own at the same time, but before he can touch himself to finish it off he feels and Johnny pulls him down through the shirt, kissing him and grabbing his dick instead. 

“C’mon, cum in me again Jae.” He says, voice still thigh from his own high. 

And it takes two embarrassing pumps for him to do so, painting Johnny’s chest white for the second time that night. He bites into the older’s shoulder as it happens, and doesn’t move from the position for the entire time his body feels the waves of pleasure. 

For a while there’s only the sound of the music downstairs and their heavy breaths in the room, as they take in whatever this entire night just was. Johnny runs a comforting hand down Jaehyun’s back, and the younger pulls away without opening his eyes to get one last slow, languid kiss. 

Johnny pulls off, tying the condom and placing it close to his clothes on the floor. “So I don’t forget to throw this away tomorrow.”

All the beer and the sex do nothing to stop Jaehyun from already starting to drift off on the bed, and when Johnny crawls back into bed with him and spoons his back, he thinks there’s no way he’s not falling asleep in five minutes. “Do you think they know where we are?”

Johnny hums, kissing his shoulder and neck. “They’re probably too drunk to even notice we’re gone.” 

Jaehyun turns to let Johnny peck his mouth one less time, and nods in agreement. He falls asleep to the warmth of Johnny’s arms around him, and decides to worry about tomorrow when he wakes up. For now, this is more than perfect. 

**tennie  
** **[03:22am]  
** where r u  
omg  
r u fucking  
ur fucking  
ur so noisy shut the fuck up   


**nakamoto** **  
** **[03:36am]  
** johnny’s dick can’t be that good for u to be screaming so much

**yong** **  
** **[04:32am]  
** you couldn’t even bother to take off my comforter   
you’re paying for a new one, i don’t care  
(but also i’m happy for you two)  
(just don’t ever fuck on my bed again)   


**Author's Note:**

> i know jaehyun has no ass but if johnny can love it than so can i.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnkun)


End file.
